An Unimaginable Outcome
by Phantomhive07
Summary: One day Misaka gets into a fight with a high level magician that casts a spell on her transforming her into her 8 year old self and later being found by Kuroko. But Misaka decides to keep her identity a secret, Leaving her friends to think that she has disappeared. She gets to see exactly how much Kuroko cares for her and new feelings of her own begin to arise! MikoKuro fanfic
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be my next experiments with MikoKuro fanfics. I really hope to make this one better. This will take place right after Railgun S. It won't follow any of the timelines but all you have to know that it happens after the sister arc :)

* * *

Kuroko mumbled under her breath as she made her way slowly toward the Tokiwadai Dormitory. Once again, her beloved Onee-sama had caused a ruckus which resulted in extra paper work she had to tend to. Of course Kuroko cared about her Onee-sama more than anything but these occurring shenanigans have become a nasty habit of hers, and gave Kuroko more than a head ache or two.

"Honestly" She huffed. How many times do I have to warn her to stay out of trouble? There had been a strange increase in crimes lately and disappearances of students that judgment had to deal with, then atop of that she had even more paperwork to fill out because of the level 5. From power outages to destroyed or damaged property, the level five seemed to pull them all off.

Kuroko pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "Great.." she gritted her teeth "Its way past curfew, I do have a viable reason but knowing our monsterous dorm mistress she'll hear none of it." Kuroko mumbled under her breath sticking her phone back in her pocket.

She sighed now walking into the dormitory. She knew full well that even if she did try to teleport her way into her room that the dorm mistress will catch her with her cat like senses. But surprisingly she couldn't see her anywhere. 'Bathroom break maybe?'

"If I hurry now I-" Kuroko began but was immediately cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Shirai…" A low dark growl came from behind her causing her to flinch. "I hope your prepared for the consequences of breaking curfew."

"A-ah, Dorm Mistress" Kuroko began shakily "I-I have a very viable reason on why I broke curfew." Kuroko whipped out a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to her, backing up a few inches.

The Dorm Mistress eyed Kuroko suspiciously, then unfolded the paper and glanced over it.

"Judgment work" The Dorm Mistress stated as she tore her glare away from the document and then back to Kuroko.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Kuroko replied with a hint of fear in her voice.

The Dorm Mistress stared at her for a few more long seconds making Kuroko very uncomfortable before speaking up again.

"I will allow this once, and give you a warning instead since you do have verification of your excuse." She said walking away from the now confused Kuroko.

"R-Really?!" Kuroko asked surprised

"Hmmm, would you rather be punished then shirai?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder and glared at the teenager.

"N-No! Im sorry for my rudeness!" Kuroko said quickly while bowing and walking towards the staircase quickly.

The Dorm Mistress grunted then continued on her patrol around the dorm.

"Since when was the Dorm Mistress so generous." Kuroko asked to herself as she finally got to her room and turned the knob.

"Onee-sama im home" Kuroko grumbled tiredly.

"Oh, Kuroko welcome back" Misaka said glancing up from her phone. "It's pretty late y'know" She got up from the bed and walked over to the younger girl who still didn't reply to her.

"Kuroko.. Is something wrong?" Misaka asked genuinely worried.

"Of a matter of fact everything's not fine!" Kuroko snapped. "Because of your annoying habit of not being able to control yourself I had stacks more paperwork then I had to begin with!" Kuroko fumed.

Misaka was surprised. Kuroko had never gotten this mad at her before. But the recent destroying in property wasn't necessarily her fault. It had been self-defense. For the past few days she's been being attacked by several different people with exceptional fighting skills. None of them gave her a reason and they would all disappear before she could question them. But she deduced that they all were probably working for the same person.

"Honestly Onee-sama, your so childish." Kuroko sighed.

Now it was Misaka's turn to be mad. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Misaka frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"All I'm saying Onee-sama, is that you have a **very **bad habit of doing things without thinking." Kuroko said pointing at her accusingly.

"I always think things through." Misaka retorted defending herself.

"So what you're saying is that you do it on purpose? I really hope that's not the case." Kuroko said frowning.

"Wha- That's not what I meant! How can you even say that?" Misaka asked gritting her teeth together agrily. "Why the hell would I want to cause my Kouhai trouble?!" She said furiously.

Kuroko walked past her and plopped onto her bed rubbing her aching arms. "Im not implying that you are. But I have warned you several times about causing trouble." Kuroko said sighing.

"Well sometimes I don't have a choice." Misaka said calming down slightly.

Kuroko's head immediately snapped forward and she eyed the older girl, causing her to jump. "Has there been trouble recently?" Kuroko asked now concerned.

"N-not really. It's nothing I can't handle." Misaka mumbled looking away. She wasn't planning on telling Kuroko. She didn't want to get her involved in to anything dangerous. And it was obvious that the people attacking her were after her in particular.

"Onee-sama.." Kuroko whispered, getting up from the bed and walking toward the older girl.

Misaka blushed slightly as Kuroko took hold of both of her hands. "I wish you would rely on me a little more Onee-sama." Kuroko said looking into the older girls brown eyes with her red ones, her anger now completely gone.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before the older girl shifted uncomfortably and looked away. "Like I said it's not a big deal. Plus I don't want to be any more trouble to you then I already am." Misaka frowned guiltily.

Kuroko pulled her in a tight embrace. "If it's you I don't mind doing a little extra paperwork. And im sorry for yelling I was just aggravated from something earlier" Misaka returned the hug and smiled softly into Kuroko's hair. "You forgive me way too easily." Misaka mumbled into her hair.

There sweet little moment was ended immediately when Kuroko thought it would be okay to let her hands wander where they pleased, which in turn earned her a shock from the electromaster.

Misaka huffed as she walked into the bathroom and slamming the door, leaving a charred Kuroko on the floor.

Misaka didn't hate the affection the younger girl showed her but she would always go too far. But also knew she didn't have to go as far as shocking her. Misaka ruffled her hair and glanced into the mirror. Her face was slightly red, which confused her even more. Recently whenever Kuroko would be around her, her heart would beat just a little faster, and she couldn't look the girl into her eyes anymore without become flustered.

Misaka sighed. She was frustrated with her feelings. She opened up the drawer and pulled out some pain-killers that she had for a particularly nasty gash on her side that she got from her one of pursuers. 'They seem to get stronger and stronger right after the next' she frowned, popping the lid open and taking one of the pills, then hiding the bottle so Kuroko couldn't find it.

'I might as well take a bath and change my bandages while im here' Misaka pulled off her clothes slowly trying not to pull the gash anymore then she did. Now completely bare Misaka looked over her body with a frown. She ran her fingers over the wound tenderly. The pain wasn't unbearable but it really did hurt. The gash ran from the bottom of her ribs down to her hip and it pretty deep. Misaka carefully walked over to the bath and lowered her body into it, wincing as the cut began to throb as it touched water. 'might as well get this over with'.

Now out of the bath she changed her bandages and slipped on her Gekota pajama's that she had prepared in the bathroom so she wouldn't have to walk out naked in front of her pervy little kouhai, she also didn't want her to see her bandages either. Drying her hair with a towel she walked out of the bathroom to find Kuroko at her desk and writing on a piece of paper.

"Whats that?" Misaka questioned. Plopping onto her bed and drying her hair.

"Ah, Just some more paperwork." Kuroko answered without looking away from her work.

Misaka looked down guiltily. "Sorry..." she said frowning her hands dropping to her lap.

Kuroko turned around to face the older girl. "Oh, this isn't from you Onee-sama" Kuroko smiled reassuringly.

"Oh?" Misaka looked up.

Kuroko nodded. "There's been a strange increase of criminal activity this month. So all of us in Judgment have been having triple paperwork." Kuroko said sighing.

'_That's probably why she got so mad earlier. She has so much paperwork and I just give her a whole shit load more to do_' Misaka thought to herself with a frown.

"Increase in criminal activity?" Misaka asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes from Kidnappings to burglaries it's been happening **alot **more recently. It's like all the criminals in the city got together and decided to wreak havoc on the city at the same time." Kuroko grumbled.

Misaka smiled at the younger girls sarcasticness. "Are you almost finished?" Misaka asked.

"As a matter of fact" Kuroko put her pen down "I am" Kuroko said as she smiled and stood up from her desk.

Misaka smiled back. "You should get some rest then. It's pretty late." Misaka said as she tucked herself into her bed and closed her eyes.

She heard the younger beds footsteps walk towards her own bed and stop. But strangely it seemed like they got closer and closer.

Misaka cracked her eyes open to find Kuroko standing over her with her pillow in hand. Misaka gave her an unreadable stare.

"Onee-sama can I-" Kuroko began to ask innocently.

"No" Misaka said plainly interrupting the girl fully knowing what her intentions were.

"But Onee-sama! Kuroko has been so stressed out with so much work recently and this will really make me happy!" Kuroko begged clasping her hands together and giving her the 'Puppy dog eyes'.

Misaka flinched. 'Damn Kuroko using my weakness for cute things against me… Wait did I just call Kuroko cute!?...'

'_I guess this is the least i can do for causing her so much damn trouble all the time'_

Misaka sighed. "**NO** funny business!" She scooted all the way to the other side of the bed.

Kuroko squealed with happiness as she jumped onto the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

"And stay on **your** side of the bed." Misaka added.

"Onee-sama" Kuroko called out.

Misaka turned around to face the other girl. "hmmm?" She hummed sleepily.

"I love you" Kuroko whispered smiling widely.

Misaka blushed furiously. She knew the girl had feelings for her but to say it was another thing. Kuroko slipped her hand into the electromaster's. Surprisingly the older girl allowed it and didn't try to pull away.

"I know" Misaka whispered barely audible, trying to hide her red face.

Kuroko decided to try her luck and see how much closer she could get to her Onee-sama.

"I love you more than anything" Kuroko added scooting in closer to the older girl and nuzzling her neck.

Misaka's heart was going a hundred miles an hour. She wasn't sure what to do. She was completely frozen. Kuroko warm breath against her neck made her shiver, She felt like she was going to have a nervous break down. She wasn't sure how long she had been like that but it must have been for a while because the younger girl had already fallen asleep.

'Damn, now I'm going to be stuck in this position all night' Misaka thought as she blushed slightly.

She sighed. She leaned into the younger girl and closed her eyes. 'Might as well get comfortable'

* * *

Hope you like the first chapter everyone! The real story starts next chapter this was a kind of fluffy-filled thing for you MikoKuro lovers~ I really appreciate all your reviews and they give me motivation to get the chapters out faster! I also love your opinion even if its negative! So please give me your opinion on the first chapter.!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long guys . I've had so much school work but to make up for it I made this chapter a lot longer than the last one. Thanks so much to the amazing Taleros for beta-reading this for me! If you haven't already you guys have to check out her splendid MikoKuro fanfics :o Also from now on if it takes me longer than a week to update I'll put a very short summary in the beginning of the story to help jog your memory of the last chapter. Anyways without further ado on to the story~

* * *

Summary of last chapter

Kuroko was pissed off that Misaka kept causing trouble for her in judgment. She got to the dorms and confronted the electromaster about it but her anger diminished slowly as the older girl told her about the trouble she had with the strange people attacking her. Misaka tries to hide her wound on her abdomen from Kuroko. They ended up sleeping next to each other after.

* * *

Kuroko sighed tiredly, a tinge of pink staining her cheek. Today was the day when one of her greatest wishes had come true. She was actually allowed to sleep next to her Onee-sama. But as much as Kuroko was enjoying it, she was unable to actually get any sleep herself, except for the few minutes it took the older girl to fully fall asleep. The level five just didn't know how to keep still in her sleep. Every five or so minutes, the electromaster would flip sides, or go into some weird position, constantly mumbling something strange that Kuroko couldn't quite decipher. Right now, Kuroko was on her back with the older girl's head resting on her shoulder, and one of her hands resting lazily on Kuroko's stomach. Which, in turn, caused the younger girl to blush at the feeling of the electromaster's touch.

Kuroko turned her head to look away from the older girl's cute face. She had promised Misaka that she wouldn't do anything perverted, and Kuroko didn't want to ruin the short moment that she might never get to have again. Kuroko frowned at the thought. '_That's right. This is probably the closest I'll ever get to Onee-sama, after all she's infatuated with that ape…'_

Kuroko was jolted from her thoughts suddenly as Misaka started to move again. This time, into an even more uncomfortable position, making it even harder for Kuroko to contain herself. Misaka had slowly started to run her hands from Kuroko's stomach up to her chest, until finally deciding to let her hands rest on one of the delicate mounds that resided on Kuroko's chest.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko whispered, trying to keep her voice down. Now completely flustered, she bit her lip and mumbled, "…It's like you're doing this on purpose."

As if summoned by her nickname given to her by her kouhai, Misaka slowly started to rouse from her sleep. But as she sluggishly started to awaken from her slumber, everything started to feel out of place. Her usual pillow was not as soft but warmer, and her hand was on something incredibly soft but firm at the same time. Her eyes still closed, she moved her hands around to investigate the strange object, but immediately stopped in her tracks when she heard a small squeak come from above her.

'_What the-_' Misaka's eyes began to widen before she jumped up so that she was now sitting up looking down at the source of the adorable sound.

"K-Kuroko?!" She growled in a low dangerous tone.

Sparks started to dangerously snap at her bangs as she looked down at the younger girl, but her feeling sparked from angry to flustered in a matter of seconds. Kuroko squirmed uncomfortably, looking at her with teary eyes, her hands clenched over mouth, and a bright red face.

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko sniffed. "Why is it that I can't touch you but you can do as you please?"

" WHA-?! WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled out as her face lit up like a Christmas tree, then sent forth volts of electricity at the younger girl.

"AWAHHHHHHHHHHH"

_A few minutes later_

Now on her own bed, Kuroko rubbed her spazzing muscles.

"Why was I punished when I did nothing wrong?" Kuroko mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for the older girl to hear her.

"S-Shut up! It's your fault for wanting to sleep with me!" Misaka yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You could have said no," Kuroko rebutted

"W-Well," Misaka stuttered with her face still red, "I felt bad for causing you so much trouble that I thought I would allow it once."

Kuroko frowned, not saying anything to retort to the electromaster's excuse. _'Of course…it was because she felt bad for me.'_ Kuroko mentally kicked herself for thinking it could have been something else. The change in Kuroko's mood confused Misaka. The usual perky teleporter was now sulking on her bed with an almost unreadable expression.

'_Was it something I said?_' Misaka was snapped out of her thoughts when Kuroko stood up abruptly.

"Shower," she said before quickly teleporting into the bathroom.

Misaka cocked her head confusedly and sighed as she got up and stretched her arms. She looked out the window; the sun was beginning to rise and she realized just how early it was.

"Probably around six thirty," She muttered."And it's the weekend too."

There was no use of going back to sleep now. '_Not like I could anyway_…' she thought, ruffling her hair.

She walked over to her closet, pulling out one of the Tokiwadai uniforms she had and her trademark shorts she wore under her skirt. Then, she returned to her own bed again. She sighed, waiting for the sound of rushing water from the bathroom to start before beginning to change. _'Maybe Kuroko and I can go shopping or something since it's the weekend._' The thought made her smile as she pulled off her pajamas lazily, throwing them on the floor.

"Onee-sama, do you know where the towels ar-" Kuroko began as she abruptly teleported into the room, her now let down hair waving through the air freely. But, to her delight, she accidently teleported into the room while her Onee-sama was changing. With nothing on except the small shorts she managed to slip on before Kuroko entered the room, Kuroko couldn't help but drool at the magnificent sight.

'_Crap! She'll see them!_' Misaka thought hectically, red staining her cheeks as she sat there completely frozen and unsure of what to do.

Kuroko's lustful thoughts disappeared though when her eyes landed on the bandages that enveloped her Onee-sama's abdomen.

"Onee-sama!" Kuroko said as she walked towards the older girl quickly. Now in front of the girl on her knees, examining the bandages, she asked worriedly, "What happened to you?!"

Misaka blushed furiously as her kouhai scanned over her naked body. She quickly grabbed her white undershirt and held it against herself, trying to hide her bare chest.

"I-It nothing! Just a scratch!" Misaka said frantically. "N-Now get away from me so I can put some clothes on!"

"If it were just a scratch, you wouldn't need bandages like these…" Kuroko said in a low voice, bringing her eyes downcast.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for what felt like a millennium. Kuroko stared at the ground, her bangs covering her eyes so the older girl had no idea what her Kouhai was thinking. Misaka stared to the side, throwing occasional glances at the younger girl, but not being able to see the younger girl's face made her grow frustrated.

"K-Kuroko?" Misaka bent over slightly, trying to get a better look at the younger girl's face. She was about to reach out to the girl, but Kuroko took the initiative and placed her hands on the bandages, teleporting them to the floor before the older girl could register what she was doing.

"That does not look like a simple scratch to me," Kuroko stated, looking into the other girl with a sullen expression.

"H-hey!" Misaka blurted out as the sudden contact of cold air stung her tender injury.

"Why…" she began, her voice cracking as if she was going to cry. "…why didn't you tell me that you were being attacked?!"

Misaka looked away. She felt bad for lying to Kuroko, but, like always, she didn't want Kuroko to worry or be dragged into her own problems that could cause harm to her kouhai.

"Sorry, I didn't want to cause you any trou-" Misaka began but was cut off by Kuroko.

"Like I said Onee-sama…if it's you then it's no problem at all!" Kuroko half yelled, staring into the older girls eyes. Kuroko frowned.

"Whenever I see you injured, it just reminds me of how useless I am," Kuroko stated. "It reminds me how I can't be of any help to you. And how unreliable I must be-" Kuroko's emotional rant was cut off when Misaka placed her hand on top of Kuroko's head.

"That is not true," Misaka said sternly. "As a matter of fact, it's quite the opposite really. When it comes down to it, you're the only one that I can rely on." Misaka smiled sadly.

Kuroko's eye's widened. _'I'm…the only one…Onee-sama can rely on?'_

"What of the man ape then?" Kuroko said, now curious of the older girl's answer. Misaka let out a stuck up laugh.

"Hah! That idiot just charges in without even asking. He's more of a hindrance then a help," Misaka stated matter of factly. At this, Kuroko's face brightened up a bit.

"I just don't want to burden other people with my problems, so I choose not to. That's why I don't ask for your help… I mean, if something were to happen to you because of my own problems I could never forgive myse-"

"Your problem is my problem Onee-sama," Kuroko said stubbornly, standing up.

Misaka sighed, amazed at the younger girl's stubbornness and devotion. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to rely on her a little more, but I'm still not going to involve her in anything dangerous.' _

"Kuroko, can I ask you a favor?" Misaka asked with a smile.

"O-Of course!" Kuroko said, brightening up.

"Do you think you can help me bandage it properly? I know basic first-aid but I think someone who knows what they're doing could do a better job." Misaka knew that she could tend to the wound herself, but she also wanted to reassure the younger girl in some way that she was a person worthy of being relied on. '_This is going to be so embarrassing though,' _Misaka thought to herself, blushing inwardly.

"O-Of course Onee-sama!" Kuroko said, looking surprised that Misaka was actually asking a favor of her, but extremely happy at the same time.

Kuroko teleported to her bed, and rummaged under it until she finally pulled out a first-aid kit, then just as quickly returned to her spot in front of Misaka.

"Would you like me to put any ointment on it, Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked as she got onto her knees, pulling out a roll of bandages.

"N-no this should be fine," Misaka said quickly. '_Letting Kuroko touch my body at all might give her some sort of perverted idea_.'

Kuroko nodded slightly before bringing her eyes to the wound. "Onee-sama, can you lift your arms for me?"

"Wha-? Can I at least put my shirt on first?!" Misaka asked, flustered.

"You know just as well as I do that it will just get in the way," Kuroko stated.

"B-But-" Misaka stuttered. Kuroko sighed.

"I promise I won't do anything strange," Kuroko said, trying to comfort the older girl.

"It's still embarrassing!" Misaka half shouted, her face completely red.

"I've seen you without clothes on a hundred times," Kuroko said, not understanding why the older girl was getting so worked up about this.

"We were in the locker room! This is completely different!"

Kuroko sighed again. "Hand me your shirt Onee-sama," she asked, extending her arm, motioning for the shirt.

"W-Why?!" Misaka said, pressing the shirt tighter against her chest.

"This will only take a moment. And I promise you'll feel more comfortable this way."

Misaka considered her words. Kuroko did promise she wouldn't do anything perverted…

Misaka slowly moved the shirt away with one hand then replaced it with her arm. She hesitantly handed it to Kuroko.

"I swear if you do anything weird I'll turn you into charcoal," Misaka mumbled.

"I'm hurt Onee-sama, I already promised I wouldn't," Kuroko said dramatically as she unfolded the crumbled shirt.

"Yeah…but this is **you** we're talking about," Misaka said in a low voice, watching Kuroko cautiously as she folded the shirt into a rectangle like shape.

Looking at her work, Kuroko smiled then nodded approvingly. "Move your arm for a moment Onee-sama."

A low but dangerous growl escaped the older girl's lips, and a few sparks snapped at her bangs as she glared at the younger girl.

Usually a response like that would make someone back away but Kuroko's expression didn't waver from the older girl's threats. _'I guess I'm really going to have to do this by force,_' Kuroko sighed inwardly.

"Onee-sama… please look at me." Kuroko said as she leaned forward at a very uncomfortable closeness to Misaka's face.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?" Misaka yelled frantically as the younger girl closed in, her face heating up even more…if that was even possible.

"This is the only way to do it without you being embarrassed," Kuroko said matter of factly with their faces inches apart. "If I'm staring at your face I couldn't possibly look at your bare body, no?"

"I-I guess that's true, but what does that have to do with anything?!" Misaka asked now seriously becoming worried about her kouhai's mentality.

Kuroko tugged at Misaka's arms pulling them away from her chest, but she kept her eyes locked onto the older girl's the entire time.

"K-Kuroko!?" Misaka nearly screamed, ready to shock the younger girl.

"You said the only problem was looking at your body, no? This way I can only see your face. Now will you lift up your arms slightly?"

Misaka's mind raced like crazy. She wasn't sure what to feel anymore. Angry? Flustered? Agitated? The level five really started to regret asking Kuroko for help with this particular task. She was confused, why was her heart beating so fast? Why did she want to run away and hide in the corner? It never used to be like this. Before, the only sort of feeling Misaka would get from the younger girl when she would pull a stunt like this was anger and agitation, but now she was having entirely different feelings.

Finally deciding that she didn't want to bicker with the younger girl and get out of this uncomfortable situation, she began to raise her arms slightly. She blushed furiously, but she didn't take her eyes off the teleporter to keep watch for any wandering eyes.

"See Onee-sama? Was it really that difficult?" Kuroko said as she took the clothing she folded and began to wrap it around the older girl's chest and tying it in the back. It covered Misaka's entire chest but left her abdomen revealed.

"Now there will be nothing to be shy about," Kuroko said, smiling brightly as she pulled backwards to her original position.

Misaka simply nodded her head, blushing slightly and feeling somewhat more comfortable. "T-thanks…"

Misaka was honestly surprised; she had always pictured Kuroko as a little pervert always trying to grope her in some way. But seeing this side to her was different, a caring, gentle and kind Shirai Kuroko.

"Of course!~" Kuroko said, smiling at her before she began to wrap the bandage around Misaka's abdomen, taking special care not to irritate the wound.

"How is this Onee-sama?" Kuroko asked as she stood up looking at her work "Is it too tight? Too loose?"

"No. actually it's perfect," Misaka said getting up from the bed testing how it felt when she moved around. "How did you get it so perfect on the first try?" Misaka, asked amazed by the girl's precise estimate.

"Well, I use bandages quite often so it's kind of like second nature," Kuroko replied with a grin.

"Often…?" Misaka said, looking down at her kouhai with a tinge of worry in her voice.

"A-ahhh…It's not anything serious like yours. I just get a few scrapes here and there from Judgment," Kuroko quickly said, trying to correct herself.

Misaka gave her a suspicious look, but decided not to press on the matter. She walked over to the bed and pulled on her skirt, then fixed her shirt so that it was on her body properly, glancing back at Kuroko every now and then expecting to see a perverted grin on her face. But to her surprise Kuroko wasn't even paying any attention to her. She was staring off into space with an unreadable expression.

Now completely dressed in her usual attire, Misaka cleared her throat, gaining the younger girl's attention. "Anyways, are you doing anything today? I was thinking we could go shopping or something?" Misaka said, smiling as she watched the teleporter's face brighten up.

"R-really!? Shopping with Onee-sama?! I would love to-"Kuroko began happily but her smile quickly faded. "Ahhh, actually Onee-sama, I don't think today's a good day," she said, looking to the side with a sad smile.

"Why not?" Misaka said, surprised that the younger girl actually turned her down. She would usually jump at an opportunity like this.

"We've been having so much work at judgment that Uiharu and I have decided to go in today to finish as much as we could. There were also a few things we wanted to look into to," Kuroko said tiredly, rubbing the back of her let down hair.

"Oh, I see. That's fine," Misaka said, smiling sadly, actually disappointed that the younger girl turned her down on her offer.

"But maybe we can reschedule for tomorrow?" Kuroko asked hopefully, clasping her hands together almost as if she we was begging.

"Sure, tomorrow then," Misaka said perking up a bit.

"A day all alone with Onee-sama!~" the teleporter called out, happily frolicking throughout the room.

Misaka smiled as she watched the younger girl return to her normal energetic self. She walked over to her desk and grabbed her Gekota styled phone, flipping it open and glancing at the illuminated screen. "Oh, Kuroko its almost 7:30" she said, turning around to glance at the girl muttering to herself with a perverted grin, probably planning something perverted for tomorrow.

"What?!" Kuroko nearly screeched, her face growing pale. " Konori-sempai will surely punish me if I'm late." Kuroko ran back into the bathroom but peeked her head out the door one last time. "Thank you, Onee-sama." Kuroko said with a goofy grin on her face.

Misaka smiled back. "Yeah."

* * *

Misaka walked through the park. She Left the dorms a little after Kuroko and now she was walking around aimlessly throughout the city. She sighed, since her plans for today were ruined she wasn't really sure what to do. She sat at a bench and stretched, debating whether or not she should ask one of her other friends to do something with her. Of course Uiharu was out of the question, so maybe Saten-san? Since Uiharu is at Judgment with Kuroko, Saten is probably not doing anything in particular either…

Misaka flipped open her Gekota phone and scrolled down her contacts until she found Saten's name. '_I guess it's worth a shot.'_

"_Hai ,hai?" A familiar cheery voice called out on the other end of the phone. _

"_Ah, Saten. I was wondering if you were doing anything today?" Misaka asked as she ran her fingers through her hair. _

_There was a long pause before Saten spoke up again. "Nothing at all actually. Why?" _

"_Well, I was thinking maybe we could hang out since the others are at Judgment today." _

"_Hmmmmm" Saten hummed thoughtfully. "I guess that would be fine." _

"_Am I interrupting something?" Misaka asked guiltily, hearing the hesitance in her friend's voice._

"_No, no I was actually going to visit the Judgment office for a little, but I think it's best not to interrupt them since they have so much work," Saten replied before sighing softly. "I think it's probably best we both don't bother them. What did you have in mind for today?" _

'_Wow, I guess it is really tough in judgment right now. Even Saten is trying to hold back on visiting them.' _

"Well," Misaka began thoughtfully. "I was thinking of maybe getting something to eat at Joseph's then go to the arcade or something?"

"Alright, I'm in. I'll meet you at Joseph's then?" Saten said cheerfully, excited that she was actually going to have some company today since Uiharu had been so busy that she hadn't really had the time to pay attention to her.

"Alright, see you there." Misaka smiled as she snapped her phone shut and stuck it in her pocket. "Looks like today won't be so lonely."

Misaka got up from the bench and made her way for the restaurant. She was quite a distance away so it was going to take her at least a half an hour to get there and she didn't want to keep Saten waiting. She sighed, looking around until her eyes stopped at a nearby alley way and slowly made her way toward it. _'I'll get there two times faster this way,'_ she thought to herself as she entered the small space.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the empty alleyway. As she expected, it was completely empty. Most people stayed away from alleyways, unless they were a Judgment agent or with Anti-skill. Misaka sighed. "How long is this damn thing anyway?" she sneered. She had been walking for at least fifteen minutes now. It wasn't until Misaka past by something familiar that she had begun to worry. There was a piece of graffiti on the wall that she had passed a little after she had first entered the alleyway. But here it was again.

Misaka looked around suspiciously, guessing that there was someone that was behind this. An esper with psychological ability wouldn't be able to affect her like Shokuhou Misaki because of her electrical barrier. Misaka walked towards the wall and pulled herself up with her electrical magnetism walking until she reached the top, pulling herself over on to the 'roof'. She looked upward expecting to see the blue sky and clouds. Her eyes began to widen in disbelief.

"W-What the hell is this?!" she asked aloud, unable to understand what was happening. She was once again in the same position inside the alleyway.

"Illusions," a dark voice vibrated throughout the alleyway, causing Misaka to shudder violently.

"Who's there?!" Misaka called out, frantically looking in all directions, trying to find the origins of the voice.

A dark void began to slowly form in front of her until it was about six feet tall. A figure appeared from the void, slowly walking toward the electromaster. The man wore a dark black robe that completely engulfed his figure. The only distinguishing feature of the man was a necklacewith a silver cross and a red ruby in the middle.

"I am the darkness. I am illusions. I am nothing," the strange man said, almost like a chant. A small, white sphere began to form in front of the man, followed by several smaller black ones that seemed to almost vibrate, creating a hissing sound.

At the appearance of the strange orbs, the electromaster quickly took this as a threat and lashed out with a volt of electricity. "What the?!-" Misaka blinked in surprise when her electrical current completely disappeared out of thin air. "What the hell did you do?!" Misaka yelled, growing extremely agitated.

"Illusions," the man simply stated once again. "Illusions can make you believe in things that never existed. Things that never had a place in this world to begin with." The man extended his hand outward, which was completely wrapped in bandages. A black blob formed in his hand that began to extend until it was took the shape of a staff.

"Are you trying to say that I imagined my esper abilities?" Misaka sneered, completely ignoring the strange object. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'll make you an illusion!" Misaka called out angrily with electricity snapping at her bangs. The electromaster wasn't sure of why she was getting worked up because of this man. But the eerie atmosphere this guy produced really, _**really**_ made her want to puke. She quickly stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out her arcade coin, flicking it up into the air with her thumb. Her body quivered slightly. She was scared and she didn't know why, but this man, this man reminded her of the feeling of death.

As the coin fell downward, the electromaster shot it toward to man with more power then she would usually give to her finishing blows. There was a short crackling in the air and a white flash that blinded the ace for a few seconds. Her eyes began to readjust and as they did, she started to wish that they didn't. The man was standing there completely unscathed, with not even a single scorch mark on the ground or the wall from her Railgun. "Why-Why isn't it working?" She mumbled to herself quietly as she looked down at her hands, eyes widening in disbelief.

"I told you. Illusions can make you believe in things that never existed," the man said as he took the staff that was now clenched between his hands and started to move it toward the white sphere.

'_Crap, I have to get out of here!' _Misaka thought to herself quickly, turning the other direction and taking off as fast as she could.

"It's no use. Your fate… has been decided," the cold voice called after her. The staff punctured the white sphere, making it disappear looking as if the staff absorbed it. But the black spheres began to expand and engulf the entire alleyway. Misaka was only able to get about five feet away from the man before everything started to turn black and hazy. She felt her knees buckle and her body crash into the ground before her mind went completely blank.

"Why…" was the last she was able to whisper before the darkness engulfed her body.

"It's too bad," a feminine voice said as she walked next to the dark cloaked man.

"If only she didn't get involved, this wouldn't have had to happen. But now we have to make sure you stay out of our way…" the voice said with a childish giggle.

With that the two figures completely disappeared into darkness.

* * *

So how did you guys like it? And what about that ending, I bet you guys weren't really expecting a dark twist xD I would really love to hear how you guys feel about it so far~ :D


End file.
